Orchid
by Smiffy
Summary: Eric invites Sookie on a date, in his usual Eric way! Idea's are welcome in the reviews : Im sorry if the rating is wrong, i wasn't sure what to put it as! Also I love the idea of Sam and Amelia! There may be more on them later!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris/HBO do, i am merely borowing them :)

This is my first story, i've never written anything before so be gentle :) please review i'd love to improve my writing!

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I, Sookie Stackhouse, was 99.9% sure I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming because I happened to be walking along a beautiful beach, with pure white sand, clear blue water, and stunning palm trees lining the end of the beach, for a start I hadn't ever been abroad and this in itself was not why I was so sure, the reason behind my certainty was that I was holding hands with a strapping, tall, handsome, blond, Viking, vampire. Eric. Firstly, even if the slightest bit of sunlight touched Eric's beautiful snowy white skin he would burn up, and secondly why would Eric be walking along a beach holding my hand? He had to manage the extremely popular vampire bar Fangtasia in Shreveport, not to mention keep all those Fangbangers occupied. Stupid Blood Bond. I'd caught myself thinking about Eric a little too often, and a little too softly these days. I hadn't seen him in weeks, and it made me miserable. I long for his company, and this in itself made me hate myself. I don't want to seem weak and have to rely on a man, especially Eric, who has a habit of being exceptionally blunt.

I shook my head, trying to rid the image of Eric and me strolling in the sunlight hand in hand. I hunted around for my slippers noticing a flower on the old trunk at the end of mybed as I did so. I reached for it and found it was an orchid, my favourite flower, and it had a creamy white envelope attached too the stalk, the type of envelope you would expect to hold wedding invitations or an invitation to a posh ball. I opened the envelope slowly and carefully, it's not every day you find an orchid and a posh note on the end of your bed, sliding out the thick cream card. As the card slid out of the envelope I recognised the slanted neat script of Eric and sighed. The very thought of him sent my pulse racing! I read the note carefully, _'My Lover, grace me with your company tonight, I shall pick you up at 8. Eric.' _I instantly felt excited, and then caught myself. How typically Eric, for all he knows I could have work, my little job as a bar maid at the small bar Merlottes may seem petty to him, but I loved it, especially working with my shifter boss Sam who, over the years I've been working for him, had become a best friend to me. He had recently been seeing more of my newly acquired housemate Amelia, the witch. This freaked me out a bit, Sam and Amelia, also Amelia had a habit of turning her lovers into animals, not that this would bother Sam as at every full moon he has no choice but to turn into a collie. I slipped on my slippers and wrapped my robe around myself, and I ventured out into the house, I poured myself a coffee and sat on the kitchen table staring at the note. Would Eric have his mobile on him during his day sleep? I presume so, I gave him a call leaving a voicemail begrudgingly accepting his 'invitation' and asking him to call back and give me some idea as to how I should dress, it's hard to know what is suitable to wear when going to a vampire soiree. I scanned the house mentally using my 'special' gift, what you might not know about me, what makes me so appealing to the supernatural, or 'supes' of this world, is that I am a telepath. That is I can hear what people are thinking, most of the time it's horrible, I know everyone's dirty little secrets, the affairs they are having, the money they stole from the church collection, the lies they tell daily. I found Amelia's mental signature upstairs asleep, so I decided to change and set about my daily routine.

Getting ready for a date is never easy, what to wear, what colour to paint your nails, all those worries! But try getting ready for a date with Eric Northman! Well that's a completely different story! I decided after trying on every party outfit I owned that I needed Amelia's help. I climbed the stairs up to the floor that was never used before Amelia moved in, and called her name. I heard her reply from the room she used as her bedroom and I moved into the room.

'Amelia, I need your help!' I exclaimed and explained how I was spending my evening; she looked at me excitedly and ran towards her wardrobe, which was almost bursting with the amount of clothes it held.

'I know exactly the dress!' she squealed as she excitedly searched through the hoards of clothes until she stopped and pulled out a beautiful red satin dress,

'Oh! Amelia! It's perfect, what would I do without you!' She handed me the dress and I slipped it on. It was perfect, I thanked Amelia and gave her a peck on the cheek and ran back down the stairs to carry on my beauty regime, first my makeup, which I decided should be a smokey grey eye shadow with pillar box red lipstick. Next my hair, which I arranged in careful loose curls which fell to my shoulders. I painted my nails to match the dress, and my lipstick, and waited for Eric. I heard the tires on my gravel and called my goodbyes to Amelia. I went to the door to meet him, met by an instant calm feeling as I laid my eyes on him, he was beautiful.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, as I walked down the steps Eric arched his eyebrow at me, taking in how I look. Instantly I felt relieved that I had asked Amelia for her help, sometimes having a housemate came in useful.

'My Lover' Eric muttered as he bent to kiss my cheek, lingering by my lips, this in itself made my heart flutter. Stupid Viking.

'Eric, I don't know what you were thinking giving me such little notice, if you want my company I will happily comply as long as I have notice in advance! For all you knew I could have had work tonight, luckily for you I don't but still...' The look on his face made me stutter to a stop, he was smirking!

'Eric! This isn't funny; I'm not at your beck and call 24 hours a day! I have my own life you know.' I could feel myself getting moody, and I know it was wrong, but it was that time of the month.

'My lover, I know you do. But this is not just a pleasure trip, as much as I would like to have you to myself for the night, in fact we must make arrangements so that can happen. I'm afraid much like last time I have an emergency I need your certain skills to solve.' Eric purred, as much as I hated to admit it, I too would like a night alone with the strapping Viking.

'If it was for anyone else Eric you know I would be back in that house rescinding your invitation. But because of this stupid blood bond, I feel obliged to help you out, so I will. But why did I need to get so dressed up for this?' I stated.

'Personal enjoyment' he replied as well as giving me a quick wink. Vampires, you can never trust them. He motioned for me to step into his car, and once in we sped up my drive and onto the road. I had an evening full of fun waiting for me. Oh Joys.

* * *

Thankyou for reading!!!! Now, i ask you for a favour :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Even if its just one person who wants more i will write more, but there's no point writing if no-one is going to read it :) Also i would LOVE to have some feed back, ways to improve, and idea's for what Eric's situation should be, im abit stuck on that bit! ): Love you all!!!!!


End file.
